bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chizuru Honshō
is a student at Karakura High School, in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. She is a proud lesbian, who seems happy almost all the time. Her name is listed as the 31st student in academic achievements.Bleach manga; Chapter 35 Appearance She's a teenager with red hair and wears glasses. Personality She appears to be attracted to Orihime Inoue who she calls "Hime," meaning princess, or this could just be a shortening of her name. She hugs Orihime every chance she gets, and usually compliments her and fondles her chest. Chizuru also makes advances toward Michiru Ogawa. She is usually stopped by Tatsuki who always hits her to get her off Orihime, but if anyone else interferes or says anything negative about Orihime, she goes into a rage. Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc In the beginning of the series, Chizuru is introduced as a lesbian who is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. She often hangs out with Orihime Inoue, mainly trying to grab her breasts, or kiss her. When the Hollow Numb Chandelier attacks the school, Chizuru is present along with Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime. Orihime sees the Hollow, and tries to rush them out of the school. She is hit in the shoulder by one of Numb Chandelier's seeds and chokes Orihime. At one point, the Hollow's control begins to strengthen in her. She grabs her shoulder, tells Tatsuki to run. After that, Chizuru ate lunch with the girls when they asked Rukia Kuchiki if she was going out with Ichigo, to which a surprised Rukia answered no. Arrancar arc Chizuru continues to make numerous appearances throughout the series and almost every time tries to hit on Orihime, though each time she is thwarted by Tatsuki. = = = = = Hueco Mundo arc While Ichigo and the others go off to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, Chizuru is recruited by Urahara (through Keigo's suggestion) to become part of the Karakura-Raizer Team which Urahara has formed to protect Karakura Town during Ichigo's absence. She is given the codename "Erotic". During her time with the team she mostly aided by cheering for her team mates, and during the siege on the Giant Hollow Fortress she defeated the Unnamed Female Arrancar commanding it, thus giving Kon enough time to destroy the fortress's core. She is now asleep with the rest of Karakura Town in the Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 214 Fake Karakura Town arc Chizuru is put to sleep with the rest of Karakura Town's population. After Tatsuki awakens, she finds Chizuru and Michiru. Tatsuki has Keigo carry Chizuru to their school.Bleach manga; chapter 407, page 15 When Keigo and Tatsuki run in to Aizen and Gin, Tatsuki orders Keigo to run away, which he does, carrying Chizuru on his back.Bleach manga; chapter 410, page 16-19 Keigo finds Mizuiro Kojima and leaves her with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 16 Later, Keigo returns with Tatsuki, Don Kanonji and Michiru. Tatsuki is surprised to see that they are both awake, but Chizuru sits quietly, spaced-out. When Tatsuki asks her what is wrong, she tells her that none of what is happening makes any sense and asks why they are so calm. She asks what they are hiding, but is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Aizen's reiatsu. When Tatsuki says that "he is here", Chizuru demands to know what she is talking about, but Tatsuki tells her that she does not understand enough to explain it and orders Chizuru to stand up and run. Chizuru tells her that she better explain it later, even if she does not understand it. Aizen appears before the group as they are about to flee, prompting Chizuru to ask what he is. Mizuiro throws a gas canister at Aizen and ignites it with a lighter, urging the others to run. As Aizen emerges unscathed, the group then run away with Zennosuke Kurumadani after the Shinigami attempts to stop Aizen with his Shikai.Bleach manga; chapter 413, pages 3-18 When Aizen encounters the group again, Ichigo arrives. Ichigo notes the members of the group, including Chizuru, and tells them to remain where they are.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 1-7 He then forces Aizen to move to another location.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 15-19 Power & Abilities Spiritual Power: She seems to have a small amount of spiritual power as she was able to see Hollows and an Arrancar during the Karakura Raizer mini-arc. 'Karakura-Raizer Erotic Suit' Karakura-Raizer Suit:In the Karakura-Raizer omake, it is shown that through her Raizer suit, she is capable of performing many strong and perverse techniques if her opponent is a woman. :Hyper Erotic Mode: When in the presence of an attractive woman Chizuru's speed and strength increases to a high level, so much so that her speed is superior to an Arrancar's Sonido.Bleach anime; Episode 214, Uryū's explanation of her powers :* : A strong perverted technique that could not be shown to the viewers due to its explicit nature. The name implies that the victim may be forced to stand on all fours and the technique apparently seems inescapable. References Navigation de:Chizuru Honshō es:Chizuru Honshō Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female